Drabbles
by Ci-chan
Summary: *Completa*. Dentro da fic 'Número 23', uma sequência de 23 drabbles ligadas à fic. Todas 1x2 .
1. Drabbles

Olá pessoas

Olá pessoas.

Sei que deveria, mais uma vez, estar atualizando 'Amor e Primavera' mas a idéia surgiu e não pude evitar. Mas a capítulo está quase prontinho e vou fazer uma forcinha para posta-lo ainda essa semana.

Essa fic vai ser uma coisa diferente. Eu sei que vocês devem conhecer o termo _Drabbles. _São fics bem curtas, de necessariamente 100 palavras.

É o seguinte, para quem leu uma fic minha chamada "Número 23", eu peguei cada um dos '23 motivos para me desculpar, por Heero Yuy' e os transformei em Drabbles. Cada drabble vai ser um capítulo, portanto, serão 23 capítulos. _Eu sei que vocês poderiam ter concluído isso por vocês mesmo._ Mas se surgirem novas idéias. O projeto pode ganhar uma vida mais longa. Coisa que eu não prometo.

Mais uma vez agradecendo a minha irmãzinha pelo apoio e por levar meu computador pra mim como desculpa para me visitar depois da cirurgia. Mimzinha aqui operou de apendicite há três semanas e ainda tem mais uma de licença. Apesar da dor, isso é ótimo.

Bom, vamos ao que interessa então.

Espero reviews.

Beijos a todos.


	2. 1

**Drabbles**

1 – **Por não ser o namorado tão perfeito quanto o soldado que um dia eu fui.**

Eu sempre achei que Heero fosse perfeito. Em todos os sentidos. Mas descobri que ele discordava da minha opinião.

Depois de uma briga em particular, acordei com ele me olhando fixamente e percebi que ele se culpava por tudo que acontecera. Não queria que fosse dessa maneira, mas ele não me deixou falar, pôs os dedos em meus lábios e sussurrou baixinho em minha orelha: "Me desculpa por não ser o namorado perfeito quanto o soldado que um dia eu fui!".

Depois daquele dia ele tornou-se ainda mais perfeito aos meus olhos, apesar de não saber e não acreditar nisso.


	3. 2

**Drabbles**

2- **Por fazê-lo chorar quando a coisa que mais aprecio é seu sorriso.**

Fazer Duo chorar era algo que eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar, por mais que eu tentasse.

Mesmo se parássemos com nossas brigas bobas, crises de ciúmes ou mau humor culminante. Era só esperar uma oportunidade de falar o quanto ele era importante na minha vida e o quanto eu o amava que as lágrimas já abriam seu caminho.

Hoje eu aprendi a conviver com elas e, apesar de não gostar de vê-las manchando sua face, sei que elas são necessárias para que eu aprecie cada vez mais seus sorrisos. E eu garanto que não há nada mais bonito pra mim.


	4. 3

**Drabbles**

3- **Por não saber demonstrar, a cada minuto, o quanto você é importante pra mim.**

Levantei cedo, arrumei o café da manhã e o levei até Duo, na cama. Preparei um banho quente com todos aqueles óleos que ele tanto gostava e o coloquei na banheira. Lavei seus cabelos e massageei suas costas. O levei de volta para o quarto e amei cada parte de seu copo com um cuidado que nem eu mesmo sabia que possuía. Eu precisava senti-lo, mostrar a ele meus sentimentos.

Havia sido um pesadelo horrível e eu precisava mostrar para ele o quanto ele era importante antes que o sonho se tornasse realidade. E perder Duo eu não poderia suportar.

* * *

**Notinha rápida: **Obrigada de coração a Blanxe e a Niu pelos reviews. Estou sem tempo de responder aos comentários, mas prometo assim que tiver um tempinho.

Beijos.

Cissy


	5. 4

**Drabbles**

4- **Por deixá-lo de lado muitas vezes por conta de trabalhos sem importância. **

Doía vê-lo saindo cedo e chegando tarde quando eu sabia que não era necessário. Doía quando ele ficava horas na frente do laptop e esquecia que eu estava ali. Doía quando ele me deixava no meio da noite para atender a um chamado qualquer que provavelmente poderia esperar.

Eram momentos terríveis, mas que eu aprendi a suportar.

E suportava pelos momentos de redenção, onde ele realmente me amava. Ficava quieto um bom tempo, apenas me olhando, depois dizia que me amava e colocava suas palavras em prática. Era assim quase toda noite.

E eu achava que não havia momentos melhores.


	6. 5

**DRABBLES**

5- **Por desconfiar de sua lealdade e de seu amor.**

Hoje faz exatamente quatro anos que nós estamos juntos. Ainda me surpreendo como posso me apaixonar mais a cada dia por uma pessoa que não é capaz de entender que só porque você acha um cara legal não quer dizer que você queira transar com ele.

Já tentei convencê-lo de que ele é o cara legal mais sexy de todos, mas ele ainda não me entendeu, e sempre me castiga por meus 'pensamentos impuros'. Agora eu já desisti de fazê-lo entender e continuo dizendo o quão legais outros caras podem ser. Afinal, os castigos são ótimos, mas não dão resultado.

* * *

**Nota rápida: **Reviews não machucam, incentivam!


	7. 6

**DRABBLES**

6- **Por te deixar irritado quando respondo suas perguntas com curtos monossílabos como meus "Hn's" que você odeia.**

'Hn'. Para a maioria das pessoas esses grunhidos de Heero é um sinal grosseiro de pouco caso. E eu confesso que achava isso até pouco tempo atrás.

Apesar de não gostar muito de falar, seus Hn's representavam muito. Orgulho-me em dizer que sou o único a compreender cada um deles. E eu lembro bem da primeira vez que disse que o amava, ele me olhou nos olhos, acariciou meu rosto levemente, encostou seu nariz ao meu e murmurou um pequeno 'Hn' antes de me presentear com o beijo mais doce de todos os tempos. Eu sabia que ele me amava.


	8. 7

**DRABBLES**

7- **Por implicar quando você canta alto no chuveiro quando às vezes me pego acompanhando suas músicas do lado de fora.**

Duo jamais abriria o chuveiro sem antes apertar o play no _microsistem_ e começar a cantar mais alto que a música. E Heero nunca se cansaria de reclamar sobre esse aspecto.

Duo jamais levaria a sério as reclamações do japonês. E Heero jamais se cansaria de se mostrar irritado.

E depois de reclamar, Heero sempre acompanharia a voz melodiosa que chegava aos seus ouvidos. E Duo sempre sorriria, saindo do banho e desligando o som sem avisar, para pegar Heero no flagra.

Heero mais uma vez se fingiria irritado, mas Duo novamente não se importaria. E nem Heero se importava.


	9. 8

**Drabbles**

8- **Por te deixar acreditar que meu laptop é mais importante que qualquer coisa que você diga.**

Teck... Teck... Teck... Aquele som já havia se tornado minha canção de ninar, e Heero nem percebia que esse barulhinho chato realmente incomodava. Na maioria das vezes eu apenas saía, ia dar uma volta ou fazer algo produtivo, mas tinha hora que eu preferia faze-lo entender que eu estava ali, e que merecia sua atenção também.

Era impressionante observar sua expressão culpada quando isso acontecia. Não gostava de fazê-lo se sentir assim, mas as coisas não podiam ser melhores quando ele desligava o laptop e o deixava inutilizado por algumas semanas, apenas se desculpando. Nesses momentos eu amava aquela máquina.


	10. 9

**Drabbles**

9- **Por ignorar seus pedidos silenciosos por carinho porque "o escritório não é o lugar adequado para isso" quando eu apenas temo perder o controle.**

Era incrível como Duo nunca desistia de tentar seduzir Heero no escritório, enquanto este continuava entretido com algum relatório importante e sequer piscava os olhos. No início Duo achava que o japonês não lhe prestava atenção, mas ele não desistia e continuava se insinuando cada vez mais.

O mais perto que já havia chegado de conseguir, foi quando Heero lhe sentou em cima da mesa e lhe beijou intensamente durante uma eternidade. Mas ele sempre retomava o controle.

Agora Duo já sabia que nunca conseguiria descontrola-lo, e isso o irritava insanamente, mas apenas vê-lo se segurando já valia o esforço.


	11. 10

**Drabbes**

10- **Por não escutar o que você fala quando eu sei que você está certo, apenas por teimosia.**

Ele estava certo mais uma vez... E eu pouco me importava com isso.

Tudo bem que não havia nada de mal em uma partida de tênis com Quatre naquele clube, e não fazia por desconfiança, mas não aceitava a idéia de que aquele _amigo _estaria lá, babando em cima do meu americano.

Ele chegava a perder a paciência com minhas negativas, mas eu nunca daria o braço a torcer. Arrumaria sempre uma desculpa qualquer, normalmente o seduziria ou fingiria passar mal ou estar triste, e ele sempre cederia. O que era bom, porque eu realmente não gostava nada daquele clube.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora... Estão aí mais três drabbles... Em comemoração ao meu níver domingo!! Cissy ficando velhinha.


	12. 11

**Drabbles**

11- **Por reclamar de sua comida apenas para te ver irritado. Porque você fica lindo assim.**

Arrumar motivos para deixa Duo irritado poderia ser considerado meu passatempo favorito, o problema era que Duo não era de se irritar a toa. Normalmente ele entrava nas brincadeiras e estava tudo bem.

Mas há pouco tempo eu descobri uma coisa que deixa Duo realmente puto da vida... Criticar seus dotes culinários. E a primeira vez que o fiz, descobri o quanto ele fica ainda mais lindo quando está irritado e não consegue formular um comentário decente. É uma cena tão perfeita que eu garanto que Duo nunca descobrirá meus planos e se irritará cada vez mais com meus comentários.


	13. 12

**Drabbles**

12- **Por nunca sair para jogar tênis com você para não ter que admitir que você é o melhor jogador.**

Ele não sabia disso, e nunca chegará a saber, é claro, mas existe uma coisa em que ele pode se considerar melhor que eu. Tênis.

No início eu até o acompanhava ao clube, mas dizia que preferia ficar olhando, dizendo que ele ficava sexy no uniforme. Mas com o tempo ele passou a insistir que eu jogasse.

Eu bem que tentei aprender, mas desisti. Afinal Trowa era tão ruim quanto eu. E hoje prefiro deixa-lo achando que eu apenas não gosto, pelo menos é melhor do que ele descobrir que eu não sei... que ele é melhor. Ele ficaria insuportável.


	14. 13

**Drabbles**

13- **Por pedir para você deixar de ser criança quando eu sei que se você o fizer, deixará der ser o Duo por quem me apaixonei.**

No momento em que eu me apaixonei por Duo ele estava sentado na minha frente, tagarelando sobre alguma coisa, com um biquinho extremamente fofo nos lábios por eu não escuta-lo e com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, irritado com minha falta de consideração.

Ele não sabia que estava me apaixonando naquele momento. Tampouco que ficava tão adorável daquele jeito.

E eu não sabia como ainda poderia recriminá-lo quando ele agia daquela maneira infantil, mas a verdade é que eu me apaixono mais um pouco a cada manha que ele faz, e isso é extremamente vergonhoso no meu caso.


	15. 14

**Drabbles**

14**- Por reclamar dos apelidos ridículos que você me chama quando eu acho todos eles lindos ditos por você.**

Hee-chan; Hee-baby; Hee-love; Hee-koi... Entre todas as outras combinações grotescas começadas com Hee e terminadas com uma palavra ridiculamente melosa e irritantemente carinhosa, são os apelidos que Duo arruma não sei de onde e diz com o maior sorriso do mundo. Se você se chamasse Heero e tivesse um namorado ultra-romântico chamado Duo, tenho certeza que você concordaria comigo em como isso pode ser chato. Principalmente quando dito a uma altura considerável e na frente das pessoas erradas.

Bom, mas eu também tenho certeza de que você nunca ficaria realmente irritado, afinal, _o maior sorriso do mundo _nunca permitiria isso.

**Nota da Ci: **Obrigada Niu e Blanxe pela força nesse projeto!!


	16. 15

**DRABBLES**

15- **Por esconder seus travesseiros apenas para você se agarrar a mim sem que eu tome a iniciativa.**

Duo adorava seus travesseiros, e Heero era um cara ciumento. Alguns diriam que era exagero, mas Heero não gostava dos travesseiros.

Heero odiava quando Duo dormia abraçado com o travesseiro; detestava quando ele acordava e se agarrava ainda mais ao travesseiro, e simplesmente abominava quando Duo colocava o travesseiro na cabeça e fingia não ouvir o que ele lhe falava.

A primeira vez que escondeu os travesseiros de Duo durante a noite e acordou com o americano em seus braços, Heero soube que Duo nunca mais os veria de novo enquanto estivessem juntos. Foi uma promessa que cumpriu com gosto.


	17. 16

**DRABBLES**

16- **Por deixar o ciúme falar mais alto quando te vejo com algum de seus amigos.**

Heero sempre teve ciúme de qualquer ser humano que olhasse duas vezes para Duo sem um motivo. Mas quando se tratava de Wufei, a coisa realmente ficava feia.

Heero não gostava da maneira como o chinês comia Duo com os olhos e nem de como Duo parecia gostar de provocar essa reação no outro.

Mas Heero começou a segurar seus impulsos quando um dia escutou Duo parar diante do olhar apreciativo do amigo e sussurrar em seus ouvidos: _cobiçar o homem alheio, Wu-baby, é um grande pecado capital._ E Heero sorriu, sabendo que Duo era somente dele, de ninguém mais.


	18. 17

**DRABBLES**

17- **Por desconfiar de suas palavras mesmo sabendo que você nunca mente.**

Ele pode correr e se esconder, mas nunca mente.

Quem nunca havia escutado essas palavras e mesmo assim duvidado de Duo ao menos uma vez na vida?

Eu duvidava... Sempre...

Quando ele me dizia o quanto eu era lindo...

Quando me falava que não se importava com meu jeito...

Quando me dizia o quanto eu era especial e o quanto me amava...

Quando me dizia que eu era perfeito... O _seu _homem perfeito.

Diante disso, acreditar em Duo ficava cada vez mais difícil.

_Ele pode correr e se esconder, mas nunca mente_.

Bem, essa era a maior de suas mentiras.


	19. 18

**DRABBLES**

18-**Por reclamar de seu apetite voraz e sua paixão por coisas nada saudáveis quando eu mesmo me pego pedindo sanduíches nada leves para o nosso almoço apenas para te agradar.**

Eu comia um sanduíche com tudo quanto era possível, e ele comia um x-salada e se dizia satisfeito.

Eu bebia um litro de refrigerante se ele deixasse, e ele preferia um copo de suco.

Eu nunca dispensava uma sobremesa bem açucarada e ele acompanhava apenas com uma maçã.

Alguns costumavam dizer que nosso relacionamento não daria certo, que éramos diferentes demais... Mas pensavam duas vezes quando viam Heero voltar do almoço com uma embalagem do McDonalds, sair para jantar comigo no _Pizza Hut _e ir todo sábado a tarde a uma sorveteria.

Porque eram essas imperfeições que nos faziam perfeitos.


	20. 19

**DRABBLES**

19- **Por eu te pedir para parar de falar e te ligar quando você está longe apenas para poder escutar sua voz.**

Heero não gostava de quando Duo não tinha nada interessante para dizer, e mesmo assim queria dizer alguma coisa. Apenas para não ficar calado.

Heero odiava quando era dia de folga de Duo, e não tinha o namorado tagarelando animado pelo escritório, contando tudo quanto é fato que conseguia ficar sabendo.

Heero abominava quando Duo não atendia seus telefonemas porque ainda estava com raiva de Heero tê-lo expulsado do quarto porque estava falando demais.

Mas Heero ficava realmente puto da vida quando voltava para casa e Duo o recebia com um abraço apertado, um beijo longo e _nem uma palavra_.


	21. 20

**DRABBLES**

20- **Por nunca conseguir pedir desculpas quando eu mesmo já reconheci meu erro.**

Ele sempre ficava me esperando sentado no sofá, com todas as luzes apagadas e duas xícaras de café na mesa de centro. Sua expressão culpada e envergonhava e os cabelos desarrumados me faziam sentir o pior dos seres humanos.

Ele sempre murmurava um _sinto muito _baixinho e me fazia beber todo o café quente para aquecer do frio da noite.

Ele sempre esperava pacientemente pelas explicações que sabia que iria ouvir. E sorria quando percebia que estava tudo bem novamente.

Eu nunca pedia desculpas, e ele nunca se importava.

Ele sempre soube que o importante era que eu sempre voltava.


	22. 21

**DRABBLES**

21- **Pelas vezes que ameacei ir embora sabendo que não poderia dar nem um passo sem você.**

Duo adorava gritar e dar a última palavra. E eu adorava me fingir de surdo e continuar com a discussão até um ponto onde não existissem mais acusações a serem criadas.

E antes que algum objeto voador jogado por ele realmente me atingisse, eu pegava as chaves do carro e saia do quarto batendo a porta e dizendo um 'adeus, Duo', que o fazia se calar no mesmo instante.

Ele não ia atrás de mim, mas sempre sorria quando abria a porta no dia seguinte e sabia que me encontraria ali sentado no chão, esperando por ele. **[1]**

Era sempre assim.

* * *

**Notas: [1] **Porque o Sato* teve a quem puxar _tadinho_.

*My Dreams But A Drop Of A Fuel For A Nightmare. Fic perfeita da Dona Blanxe. Propaganda descarada.


	23. 22

**DRABBLES**

22- **Por esconder o controle remoto da televisão para você parar de trocar de canais para que você deite a cabeça no meu colo e relaxe.**

Eu adorava assistir televisão. Desenhos animados, filmes de terror, documentários sobre animais selvagens e insetos, programas de culinária... Qualquer coisa que não fossem fofocas sobre Relena e novelas eu assistia.

Mas às vezes eu me sentava no sofá sem a menor vontade de assistir TV e ficava trocando de canais sem realmente prestar atenção, apenas esperando a hora que Heero levantaria da mesa, tomaria o controle remoto das minhas mãos, colocaria em um telejornal qualquer e me faria deitar em seu colo. Então acariciava meus cabelos até que eu pegasse no sono.

Eu nunca precisava pedir. Heero me entendia perfeitamente.


	24. 23

**DRABBLES**

23- **Por debochar das suas declarações bobas quando o que eu queria era apenas conseguir dizer que eu também amo você.**

Eu não agüentava ver Heero me olhando apreciativamente e não soltar uma declaração boba, uma frase estupidamente romântica e lhe beijar a ponta do nariz. Ver Heero corar nesses momentos era emocionante.

Suas risadas debochadas nunca me convenciam, eu sabia que ele sempre iria gostar desses momentos tanto quanto eu. Assim como sempre colocaria suas mãos em meu rosto, me olharia nos olhos durante alguns instantes e me beijaria de uma forma que faria minhas pernas amolecerem e meu coração falhar uma batida.

A cara emburrada que eu sempre faria depois era apenas para ele nunca desconfiar que eu sabia.

**Notas Tristes: **Esse é o fim de Drabbles. Eu adorei escrever isso aqui, e adorei saber que mesmo com poucos comentários, as pessoas liam.

Em breve, começarei um projeto mais longo e bem diferente desse aqui, e espero poder contar com todos que leram e gostaram das Drabbles.

Obrigada mesmo, de coração, a quem leu e comentou.

Até a próxima.


End file.
